


Back to the Original Question

by completelyhopeless



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha still asks the same question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to the Original Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> For the prompt: _["any, any, she'd like to know her own origin story"](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/570804.html?thread=79930804#t79930804%22)_
> 
> I figured I should do a legitimate version of this prompt with a character I didn't create. I did think of Natasha first. May second. Parker third. Interestingly enough, I wrote the the person I thought of fourth first, but this fixes that. Kind of.

* * *

She was made in the Red Room.

That much she knows.

How much of what she remembers is real is always in question. She has memories, but they are not hers. They are, but they are not. They are memories she is told to believe and memories she thinks she did have and they are a jumble and a mess and she wants the truth sometimes but she doesn't.

She wants to know who she is, to know who she was supposed to be before the Red Room corrupted her.

All of her covers are blown, and when she says she has to figure out a new one, she means she's back to the same old puzzle, the question she's wondered for more years than she wants to think about.

_Who am I really?_


End file.
